There are a number of cameras which exist today that possess built-in HDR functionality. Such cameras generally include an Auto Exposure Bracketing (“AEB”) option. When the HDR mode is selected, the AEB option is invoked and the camera automatically takes three or more shots with a different exposure for each frame. AEB is a useful option for taking HDR scenes. Thus, when the HDR mode is selected, the AEB option is invoked, and the camera takes multiple shots which are later combined using various techniques to get a final image. However, in such a scenario, the user has to always manually enable the HDR mode or disable the HDR mode depending on the various conditions. The user may or may not be able to decide appropriately. Consequently, this might not result in the best shot of an image to be captured.